


Like A Girl/Off the Map

by sdwolfpup



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: Two Joe/Billy ficlets





	Like A Girl/Off the Map

**Author's Note:**

> For ds-aprilfools

**10\. Like a girl – HCL: Joe/Billy, R for language, 149 words**

It's fucking cold outside. That's the reason he keeps giving himself, over and over, for why he's got his arms around Billy and he's holding on tight like a girl. It _is_ cold; his balls have shrunken down to peanuts and he figures he still has fingers even if he can't feel them right now. But he could just go back into the fucking truck and get a coat. Instead he's standing here with Billy in his arms, feeling the angles and curves pressed hard against his chest, getting puffs of Billy's cigarette smoke blown back in his face while they wait. The photographer was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago, but the cocksucker is probably off giving blowjobs to some band with a label. Joe would leave, too, show that cunt that Joe Dick doesn't wait for anyone, if he didn't have Billy in his arms.

\----------

**12\. Off the map – HCL: Joe/Billy, PG-13 for language, 268 words**

“Are you fucking kidding me? Give me the map.”

Joe jerked it out of Billy’s reach, holding it out the window with his left hand while he steered wildly with his right. “We’re going the right way.”

“Have you looked at where we are? It’s buttfuck nowhere. Give me the goddamn map, we can’t be late.”

“’We can’t be late,’” Joe singsonged back, his voice high and mocking. “I’m late, I’m late, for a very important date. I’m a little white fucking bunny.”

“You’re a big white fucker.”

Joe laughed, turned his head entirely from the road to study the map flapping in the wind. Billy slugged him on the shoulder, but Joe never looked at him. Never looked ahead, either.

“I think we should’ve turned back at Carson.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“You didn’t tell me to.”

Billy slugged him again. “You had the map, asshole.”

Joe laughed again and opened his hand wide, the map jerking loose into the wind like a bullet. Billy turned in his seat to follow it, watched it swirl and flap in their wake.

“What the fuck, Joe? How are we gonna find the studio?”

“Who needs a fucking map? We’ll get there.”

Billy slumped down into the passenger seat. Typical. Fucking typical. Behind them, Pipe and John were still sleeping off the night before, not even sober enough to realize what had flown away with that map. “Maybe we’ll find it by the time we’re fifty.”

“Nah,” Joe said, and he had both hands on the wheel but now he was watching Billy. “We’ll be dead way before we’re fifty.”


End file.
